


The Lonely Acolyte

by AnonJ



Series: Deitale [6]
Category: Deitale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Narra!Chara, Merry christmas Caro, Not actually a written work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: I normally wouldn't upload these like this, but it was part of a gift exchange so fuck it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolc24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/gifts).



> I normally wouldn't upload these like this, but it was part of a gift exchange so fuck it.

[Read the full album here](http://imgur.com/a/Q38Yd)


End file.
